<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wedding Of A Boy Genius And A Girl Hacker by JamieFletcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656815">The Wedding Of A Boy Genius And A Girl Hacker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieFletcher/pseuds/JamieFletcher'>JamieFletcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieFletcher/pseuds/JamieFletcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it. From the beginning of You Are My World, it has been leading all up to this. The wedding of Angus MacGyver and Riley Davis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Davis &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer/Leanna Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning Of Them Becoming Endgame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t how long this will be or what days I will post each chapter. I just hope I make the whole MacGyver and MacRiley fandoms proud.</p><p>This chapter is from Mac’s POV. Chapter 2 will be from Riley’s POV.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac and Riley’s place...</p><p>This was the day that Mac and Riley were looking forward to. This was the day they will become husband and wife. Weeks before, the couple had written their vows but Riley did tell Mac that she wanted to change her name to Riley Davis-MacGyver when they get married. Both of them are looking forward to spending the rest of their lives together. It was a bright and sunny morning when Mac woke up next to Riley, who was still asleep. Seeing her lying there, fast asleep made Mac smile as he watched her. </p><p>“Today is the day, babe. Today, we get married and spend the rest of our life’s together. How did I get so lucky ?” Mac thought to himself. He thought about their history together, from how they met, how he and Jack asked for her help, to Riley then joining Phoenix and becoming his friend and colleague. He also thought about the years, the ups and downs, the pain and joy they’ve experienced together before they finally got  together and they’ve been that way since.</p><p>Mac didn’t want to wake Riley up. He wanted to let her sleep in for a bit longer, since he got up early and decided to get dress and wait for Bozer, who was going to pick him up and take him to Jack’s place, where they would both change into their wedding suits. Mac had a shower and got dressed in his casual clothes. He writes a letter for Riley and leaves on his pillow next to her, so she can see it when she wakes up. He kisses her on her forehead before he goes. Mac exits his home quietly, holding his wedding suit in a garment cover and waits for Bozer to pick him up outside. A few minutes pass before Bozer eventually arrives in his car. Not wanting Bozer to shout in case he wakes up Riley, Mac put his finger on his own mouth, signalling to Bozer not to say anything, to which Bozer complies with. Mac enters Bozer’s car and puts his garment cover in the back next to Bozer’s, which has his suit inside of it as well. Mac turns to see Bozer all eagerly excited.</p><p>“Today’s the day, man. My best friend is getting married. You ready ?” Bozer whispered.</p><p>“Definitely. Let’s go.” Mac whispered back to him. The two men drive off and head to Jack’s place, who is waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>Jack’s place...</p><p>Mac and Bozer enter Jack’s apartment and see Jack nearly full dressed in his wedding suit. They see Jack has already started the celebration a bit early as he has music playing on his radio and a bottle of whiskey ready for him and the guys to drink before they head to the church.</p><p>“There he is. The groom to be. Bring it in.” Jack says, wanting to hug Mac, who gladly accepts the hug.</p><p>“Thanks Jack.” Mac says as they hug and smile.</p><p>“A bit early to bring out a bottle of whiskey, don’t ya think, Jack ?” Bozer says as he put his and Mac’s garment covers on Jack’s couch.</p><p>“Bozer, my friend, today is a special day. Today, our boy here becomes a bachelor no more and marries our lovely Riley. Before he does though, I suggest we toast a drink for just us guys here and that’s what the whiskey is for.” Jack explains.</p><p>“You do know I was never a bachelor, right ? I actually tried dating for years and then I got with Riley. I didn’t have one night stands or just went on one date with women, unlike a certain someone...” Mac says, directly looking at Jack, to which Bozer can’t help but laugh.</p><p>“Ok, fair enough. You may have not been a bachelor like yours truly but I still think we should toast to the three of us and to your marriage to Riley.” Jack says while smiling.</p><p>“Thanks Jack but i’m gonna have to pass. I want to be fully sober and not have my breath stink of whiskey before I marry Riley.” Mac tells him. Jack then looks at Bozer.</p><p>“What about you, Boze ?” Jack asks.</p><p>“Gonna have to pass too. Leanna will probably kill me if my breath stinks of whiskey as well.” Bozer replies. Jack then looks at his whiskey bottle.</p><p>“Well... more for me I guess.” Jack says, to which Mac and Bozer laugh. Later on, the boys get all dressed up in their suits and head outside. Instead of taking Bozer’s car, Jack suggests he leaves his car here and they take Jack’s GTO.</p><p>“We’re gonna arrive in style, boys. Hell yeah !” Jack shouts as they get in the GTO and drive off and head towards the church.</p><p> </p><p>Outside of the church...</p><p>Mac, Bozer and Jack arrive at the church, to see Matty, Russ and Desi waiting for them. Matty is wearing a fancy black dress she bought especially for the wedding, Desi is in a green smooth dress and Russ is wearing his well known white tuxedo.</p><p>“Hey guys.” Mac says as he greets them.</p><p>“Looking good blondie. You all set and ready to go ?” Matty asks him.</p><p>“Absolutely.” Mac replies.</p><p>“Good. Let’s head inside shall we before the bride arrives.” Russ suggests. All of them head inside.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the church...</p><p>The church is filled with people who work at Phoenix. Mac and Riley didn’t want a big wedding but they invited several people from different teams who work at Phoenix, from the IT department to other field agents. While Mac waits at the front of altar next to Bozer, he looks behind him to see the seats being filled up. He spots Matty, Russ, Desi and Kai sitting at the front row seats, with a few spaces left for Leanna, Diane, Elwood and Jack who is currently waiting in the middle of the church so he can walk Riley up to Mac when she, Leanna, Diane and Elwood eventually arrive. Mac smiles before turning around to see Bozer.</p><p>“You ok, man ? Not nervous at all ?” </p><p>“Not at all. Just excited and happy. You’re not gonna be nervous when you and Leanna eventually decide to get married, are you ?” Mac asks. Bozer looks at him with a straight face.</p><p>“Don’t even joke about that, man.” Bozer says, which Mac cracks a small laugh. Eventually, everyone hears that the bride has arrived and is about to enter the church. Traditional wedding music starts to play as everyone gets up from their seats while Mac and Bozer stand firmly still on the right side of the altar, watching the door that Riley will enter. The door eventually opens. Leanna enters first, wearing her maid of honour dress and walks up to where Mac and Bozer are. She takes her place by standing on the left side of the altar. Diane enters nexts, to which Jack smiles and winks at her. Diane can’t help but smile and wink back him as she goes pass him. A minute passes before Elwood enters holding a beautiful woman dressed in white in his arm. Everyone smiles and stares at the woman, first noticing her wedding dress as soon as she entered but for Mac, it wasn’t her wedding dress that he first noticed and looked at. The first thing he noticed was Riley’s beautiful smile...</p><p> </p><p>Continued in the next chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ready To Marry Her Soulmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earlier at Mac and Riley’s place...</p><p>Not too long after Mac left the house and met up with Bozer outside, Riley eventually woke up to see a letter placed next to her on Mac’s pillow. It said “To Riley” on the front of it. Riley picks it up and opens it to read Mac’s message to her.</p><p>“Morning sleepyhead. Today’s the day. Can’t wait to marry you, Riles. Love you always with everything I have- Mac.” The letter said with a drawn smiley face placed at the bottom of the letter. Riley instanced smiled after reading the letter.</p><p>“Love you too, boy genius.” Riley said to herself. After reading the letter, Riley gets out of bed, puts on her robe and heads to the kitchen to pour herself some coffee. A few minutes after, a knock was heard on her front door. Riley answers it to see Leanna and Diane.</p><p>“There’s my baby girl.” Diane said, instantly hugging Riley as soon as she entered the house, which Riley gladly accepted. Leanna entered after, carrying her maid of honour dress and Diane dress with her. She puts them down on the couch and hugs Riley after Diane.</p><p>“So happy for you Riles.” Leanna says.</p><p>“Thanks. Right, i’m gonna go take a shower before we do my makeup. You two help yourselves to coffee or whatever.” Riley says while smiling. Riley heads to the bathroom and undresses. She gets in the shower and takes in the warm water pouring all over her.</p><p>“Today’s the day, Ri. Today you will become Riley Davis-MacGyver. From here on out, you get will get to spend the rest of your life with Mac. You deserve it.” Riley thought to herself as she showered. After showering, Riley exited and dried herself. She eventually puts on a pair of casual pants and a hoodie. Riley shouts to Diane that she’s ready to start her make up and Diane enters her bedroom to get started.</p><p>As they stared applying makeup to Riley, the women discuss about their happiness.</p><p>“You all excited, baby ?” Diane asks.</p><p>“Yeah, I am. I never thought I would find the perfect guy in my line of work but it turns out, the perfect guy was the one who was in front of me the entire time at work. Despite being in jail for two years, i’m so glad it lead me to meeting Mac. I can’t imagine my life without him. I love him.” Riley says.</p><p>“I know baby and I know he will do anything for you. He’s your soulmate.” Diane says. After a minute of silence and Diane still applying makeup to Riley, Riley breaks the silence by asking her mom about her love life.</p><p>“What about you, mom ?” Riley asks.</p><p>“What about me, honey ?” Diane replies.</p><p>“What about your love life ? Since Jack is going to be at the wedding, maybe you can both try again ?” Riley says, to which Diane stops what she is doing.</p><p>“Honey; what me and Jack had was special but that years ago, when you were a kid.” Diane says. Riley turns to look at her.</p><p>“Yeah but that doesn’t mean you and Jack shouldn’t try again. I know he still cares deeply about you and i’m willing to bet you do too. Besides, if me and Mac can be happy as well as Bozer and Leanna, then so can you and Jack. You just got to take take a leap of faith and talk to him. I did with Mac and look at me now. I’m marrying him today. You deserve to be happy as well, mom.” Riley tells her. Diane cracks a smile and thinks about what Riley just said to her.</p><p>“Look at you. Giving advice and encouraging me to try again with Jack. It’s your wedding day and you’re trying to help me with my love life. You got a beautiful heart, Riley.” Diane tells her.</p><p>“Well, I got that from you.” Riley replies. Both women laugh and smile before Diane continues to apply makeup to Riley.</p><p>Later on...</p><p>A few hours past with Diane and Leanne in the living room, already dressed for the wedding. Riley enters from bedroom in her beautiful wedding dress and stuns Diane and Leanne with her appearance.</p><p>“Oh honey, you look beautiful.” Diane says.</p><p>“Wow. Just... wow.” Leanna replies.</p><p>“Thanks.” Riley says while smiling.</p><p>“You all ready to go ?” Leanna asks.</p><p>“Yeah. Let’s do this.” Riley replies, being all excited and happy to head to the church and marry Mac. The girls leave the house and call a taxi. A taxi eventually shows up, which they enter and takes them to the church.</p><p>Outside the church...</p><p>Riley, Leanna and Diane arrive outside to see Elwood waiting for them. As they exit the taxi, Elwood stares at Riley and smiles.</p><p>“Riley, you look beautiful.” Elwood tells her.</p><p>“Thanks dad.” Riley says.</p><p>“You all ready ?” Elwood asks. The girls nod at him. Diane enters inside with Leanna. Elwood offers out his arm to Riley, ready to walk her in. Riley grabs his arm and enters the church with him.</p><p>When traditional wedding music starts to play, Diane enters the altar first and sees Jack who smiles and winks at her. She does the same back at him as she goes past him and takes her seat at the front. Leanna enters next and takes her place at the front of the altar, standing on the left side, opposite Mac and Bozer. Riley finally enters with Elwood as everyone looks at her. Riley couldn’t stop smiling as Elwood walks her up halfway the aisle to where Jack is and hands her over to him and then takes his seat at the front as well. Jack grabs her arm and walks her the rest of the way to where Mac is.</p><p>“You look beautiful, Ri.” Jack whispers.</p><p>“You don’t look bad yourself.” Riley whispers back to Jack. When they eventually get to the end of the aisle, Jack kisses Riley on the cheek.</p><p>“Love you, kiddo.” Jack whispers.</p><p>“Love you, too.” Riley whispers. Jack then looks at Mac and nods at him, who nods back at him. Jack then takes his seat at the front. Mac and Riley hold each other’s hands as they look at each other.</p><p>“Please, be seated.” The priest says. Everyone takes their seats as Mac winks at Riley and she smiles at him.</p><p>Continued in the next chapter...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Officially Endgame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac and Riley couldn’t stop laying their eyes on each other. The only few times they took their eyes off each other was when they briefly look at the priest who was performing the wedding before looking back at each other. Mac thought Riley looked absolutely beautiful in wedding dress. She was always beautiful in his eyes, ever since they met years ago but today, her beauty shined brighter than it ever did before. Her hair was down, her makeup made her eyes and lips look stunning. Mac saw her as a beautiful angel, a angel that he was about to marry.</p><p>“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love between Angus MacGyver and Riley Davis. While I may not know these two well unlike everyone else here, I do know that by the small amount of time I have got to know them, that they truly love each other, honour and respect each other and finally, are always there for each other. If anyone here today finds that these two should not be married in holy matrimony, speak now and forever hold your peace.” The priest said. </p><p>The church went silent, meaning no one found any objection to the couple getting married. With no disruption, the priest continued. Mac couldn’t help but wink at Riley once again. Riley responded by winking back at Mac and continued  to smile. </p><p>“Very well, let us continue. The bride and groom will now like to say their vows to each other. I believe the groom would like to go first.” The priest says, nodding to Mac. Mac got his vows in front of him. Despite all the dangerous missions he has been on where he could have screwed up and got himself or anyone else killed, Mac found himself praying while getting his vows out, that he would definitely not screw up what he was about to say in front of Riley and everyone else. He was about to give all of his heart to Riley and he wanted it to be remembered and special. Mac stared at Riley as he spoke, barely looking at his vows. It was like he knew them off by heart.</p><p>“Riley... the day we met, I instantly thought that this incredible woman standing in front of me would be a great friend and work colleague. And I was right. You were exactly those things I thought you would be. What I didn’t realise until years later was that on that very day, I met the love of my life. The woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. You have always been there for me and trusted me when I needed you too but more importantly, I love the way you are, how you act, your honesty. The way you make me laugh, your kindness, your brilliance at everything you do and finally, your heart. You are everything I could want and are perfect in every single way. I love you, Riles.” Mac said, pouring out his heart and giving everything he has in his vows. </p><p>Jack, Matty and everyone couldn’t help but smile at what they just heard. They all thought it was beautiful. They have never seen Mac speak like that before and what he just said about how he truly felt about Riley showed that he was a good man with a beautiful heart. Riley was almost speechless and nearly shed a tear after what she just heard but she took a nice and easy breath and hold backed any tears trying to come out from her eyes. Riley went next and like Mac, spoke with her heart.</p><p>“Mac... never did I think this would happen to me. I didn’t think I would find my true love, my happiness, my everything. It turns out that everything I wanted was in front of me the entire time. Someone who I once saw as a great friend and work colleague was actually my soulmate. My destiny... and that was you. Despite everything we have been through together, the ups and downs, you were always there. I love how you think... even if it’s weird at times.” Riley says as everyone laughs quietly to that. The couple still smile each other before Riley continues.</p><p>“I also love that you are willing to do anything to help and keep people safe. The world is lucky to have you and I am even more lucky that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re everything to me and always have been. Every day with you is a adventure... a adventure that I never want to end. I love you, Angus MacGyver and that will never change.” Riley says, finishing her vows. Just like with Mac’s vows, everyone found Riley’s vows to be beautiful as well. The couple really knocked it out of the park with their vows.</p><p>“Thank you. Now, will the best man and maid of honour please hand out the rings ?” The priest asks, looking at Bozer and Leanna. Bozer hands Mac his wedding ring and Leanna does the same to Riley. The couple face each other again. Mac holds Riley’s finger, ready to place the ring on her finger and Riley does the same to him.</p><p>“Do you, Angus MacGyver take Riley Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife ? To cherish her and to love her until death does you apart ?” The priest asks.</p><p>“I do.” Mac replies as he places the ring on Riley’s finger. The priest then turns to Riley.</p><p>“Do you, Riley Davis take Angus MacGyver to be your lawfully wedded husband ? To cherish him and to love him until death does you apart ?” The priest asks.</p><p>“I do.” Riley replies as she places the ring on Mac’s finger while smiling at him.</p><p>“Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” The priest says. Mac and Riley lean in and press their lips against each other for a long kiss as everyone gets up from their seats and cheers and claps for the happy couple. Once they are done kissing, the couple hold each other’s arm and smile at the happy audience in front of them. Mac and Riley then hug Bozer, Leanna, Jack, Matty, Russ, Desi, Diane and Elwood before leaving together, walking down the aisle while holding each other’s hands as everyone still cheers at them. They were now husband and wife and on their way to the reception to celebrate their marriage as they are now officially Angus MacGyver and Riley Davis-MacGyver...</p><p>Continued in the next chapter...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Stars Are On Their Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Wedding Reception...</p><p>It took around 20 minutes for everyone to leave the church and head straight to the Wedding Reception. The place looked stunning with beautiful lights, fancy tables and chairs for everyone to sit. As everyone settled in and started to tuck into some food and drinks, Jack and the team sat and waited for the new married couple to enter. Jack offers to get everyone some drinks while they wait and leaves to get them from the bar, with Diane following him.</p><p>“Hey, can we get some beers and a bottle of champagne please ? Thank you.” Jack asks the bartender, who complies and leaves to get the drinks. Diane stands right next to Jack as they wait.</p><p>“Beautiful service. Can’t believe my baby girl is married.” Diane says, filled with joy and happiness for her daughter. Jack nods.</p><p>“Yeah. Those two were made for each other. They’re been through a lot together and being here to see them married makes me feel happy. I haven’t felt this happy in a long time.” Jack replies.</p><p>“Speaking of being happy, before we left for the church, Riley gave me some advice about taking a leap of faith to be happy. And she was right. She made me realise that maybe it’s not too late... for us.” Diane says. Jack looks at her, completely stunned.</p><p>“Us ? You mean... you and me ?” Jack says, his voice sounding hopeful. Diane smiles at him and leans in, planting a kiss on Jack’s cheeks.</p><p>“It wouldn’t be such a bad thing, would it ?” Diane whispers into his ear before walking back to the table where the team is. Jack presses his hand against his cheeks and lets out a happy and hopeful smile. While Jack still waits for the drinks, a announcer speaks to everyone.</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for Angus MacGyver and his new wife, Riley Davis-MacGyver.” The announcer says. Mac and Riley enter the reception holding each other’s hands and smiling as everyone cheers and claps, Jack in particular very loudly. The new married couple take their seats with the team, with Jack retuning with the drinks. He places the beers down and opens the champagne bottle with the top popping off. The team cheers as Jack pours the champagne into everyone’s glasses. The team cling their glasses together in celebration, with Mac and Riley clinging their glasses together immediately after as they look at each other. They do a traditional wedding thing by crossing their arms together and drink from the other’s champagne glass.</p><p>“So, how does it feel to be married, you two ?” Matty asks.</p><p>“Amazing. I feel like a completely different person, yet i’m still me.” Riley admits, her smile looking so happy. Riley felt like everything she ever wanted had finally came together. Her friends, her family, her work colleagues from Phoenix and most importantly, Mac. Mac was now her husband and they were all here, celebrating their love and marriage. Riley plants a quick kiss on Mac’s lips, who gladly accepts it. The new married couple were hooked on their love and they weren’t afraid to show it.</p><p>“Well, I can speak for everyone here and say that we are all happy for you and wish you nothing but joy and happiness in your future. To Mac and Riley !” Russ says, lifting up his champagne glass in the air. Everyone else does the same.</p><p>“To Mac and Riley !” The team all say simultaneously.</p><p>Later on that day...</p><p>As everyone chats to each other, eating some food and having some drinks, Riley manages to get some alone time with her mom, hoping that she has spoken to Jack. Riley did spend some time with her dad earlier during the reception. Elwood congratulated his daughter on now being married and was very happy for her. Riley hugged her dad and thanked him for being here for her wedding. Now that it was just her and Diane, Riley was determined to know if her mom had spoken to Jack about getting back together.</p><p>“So ?” Riley asks, staring at her mom.</p><p>“So ?” Diane replies back, wondering what Riley wanted to know.</p><p>“Did you and Jack get the chance to talk ?” Riley asks.</p><p>“Yes, we did.” Diane replies.</p><p>“And ?” Riley asks, her face giving off vibes of wanting to know the details of Diane and Jack’s conversation. She wanted her mom to spill and wasn’t going to leave until Diane did.</p><p>“I told him that you gave me some advice on taking a leap of faith to be happy and that I was hoping that we could maybe give us another go. I also kissed him on the cheek.” Diane admits. Riley’s face changed to being shocked but in a happy and exciting way. She grabs Diane’s hand.</p><p>“Oh my God, mom ! Are you and Jack getting back together ?” Riley asks all excitingly. Her excitement got the better of her. For years, she had hoped that her mom and Jack would give it another chance and now hearing that they may give it another go, made her extremely excited. It took Diane to calm her daughter down.</p><p>“Calm down, Riley. Nothing has happened yet. If it happens, then that would be great. But today is your and Mac’s day. We’re all here for you.” Diane tells her daughter. Riley listens and nods, calming to her mom’s request.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s just you and Jack feel like you’re meant for each other.” Riley says.</p><p>“It’s ok baby. I appreciate you being hopeful for us.” Diane says. Riley smiles at her.</p><p>“Ok, now go. Your first dance with Mac as husband and wife is about to begin.” Diane tells her. Riley nods and kisses her mom on the cheek. She walks off to find Mac as Jack sits next to Diane. They don’t say anything to each other but instead smile.</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the bride and groom’s first dance as husband and wife. Please give it up for them.” The announcer says. </p><p>As Mac and Riley take centre stage on the dance floor of the reception, everyone claps. The couple hold each other as Mac places his hands on Riley’s waist and she places her arms around his neck. They move simultaneously as they listen to Stars Are On Your Side. Mac chose this song to play when he proposed to Riley and thought it was their song, so choosing it for their first dance as husband and wife felt fitting and right. Throughout the dance, the couple smile and stare at each other. During certain parts of the dance, Riley lays her head in Mac’s neck as they move with the words slowly, embracing each other as everyone watches them. All their friends and loved ones smile and watch in awe as they dance. Eventually, other couples like Bozer and Leanna start to dance together on the dance floor. Jack looks at Diane who is watching her daughter and her new son in-law dance while smiling. Jack offers his hand out to her and Diane notices this from the corner of her eye. She looks at Jack. They don’t say anything but stare at each other. Diane smiles at him. Diane’s smile was the answer Jack was hoping for. He takes her hand as they head straight to the dance floor and start to dance. Mac and Riley notice this and smile.</p><p>“Huh. Jack and Diane dancing. I didn’t see that coming.” Mac says as he smiles.</p><p>“Yeah. I sorted of helped them out.” Riley tells him. Mac looks at her in the eyes.</p><p>“Really ?” He says, being curious.</p><p>“Yep. I gave my mom some advice and told her to take a leap of faith to be happy. I did the exact same thing with you.” She replies, smiling at her husband. Mac smiles and laughs at her.</p><p>“Have I ever told you how amazing you are, Riles ?” Mac asks her.</p><p>“Yep, all the time... and don’t you dare stop saying it.” Riley whispers as she leans in, pressing her forehead against Mac’s forehead.</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” Mac whispers back before the couple press their lips together for a kiss.</p><p>Continued in the final chapter...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Our Love Is For Eternal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I used the ending of 5x05 as inspiration. If anyone knows that I spelt “Woah !” right exactly  like Riley did at the end of 5x05, please let me know in the comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours later at the Wedding...</p><p>It was all peaceful and happiness for Mac and Riley. A year ago in Miami, they admitted how they felt for each other and today, they were husband and wife, ready to spend the rest of their life’s together. The newlyweds were surrounded by their loved ones and friends. Today was perfect for them and after having their first dance as husband and wife, the day was drawing to a close as Mac and Riley will soon be leaving the reception and going on their honeymoon for 2 weeks. Before they leave, they wanted to interact with loved ones. While Riley spoke with and hugged Desi and Leanna, Mac spoke with Bozer and Russ.</p><p>“Congrats man. For real. So happy for you and Riley.” Bozer tells him as they hug.</p><p>“Thanks man.” Mac replies. After letting go, Mac looked at Russ, who offered his handshake and Mac accepted it.</p><p>“I am truly happy for you. You and Riley are some of the best agents i’ve had the honour to work with and I couldn’t see a better pair than the two of you. Enjoy your honeymoon for 2 weeks and then come straight back to work.” Russ said while smiling.</p><p>“Thanks and we will.” Mac replies. Both Mac and Riley were excited for their honeymoon. Mac was taking Riley to Yellowknife Canada for their honeymoon. A year ago when they undercover, pretending to be a married couple so they get close to capturing the Codex operative known as The Merchant, Mac and Riley  discussed about where they would go on their honeymoon. Mac suggested Yellowknife Canada and Riley instantly loved the idea. He told her that they could roast marshmallows and watch the aurora borealis... roasting marshmallows was the part that sounded amazing to Riley. </p><p>Mac left to see Riley now speaking with her mom and dad and went to join them. Along the way, he saw Leanna and Desi, who both nodded and smiled at him. Mac did the same to them. He reaches where Riley and her parents are and places his arm around her waist. While Diane and Elwood barely interacted with each other during the Wedding, they didn’t want any arguments because it was their daughter’s Wedding, so they both decide to make a truce just for today and avoid any trouble for Riley’s sake. Besides, if there was any trouble, Elwood knew Jack would sort him outside. Elwood offers his hand out to Mac and shakes his hand.</p><p>“Your a good man for marrying my daughter. I know you’ll look after her.” Elwood tells him.</p><p>“I will. I truly admire and love Riley and I will do everything I can to make her happy.” Mac says. Riley smiles at him, knowing that he means what he says. He loves her and he will spend the rest of his life making her happy and she will do the same for him. Diane walks up close to them and hugs them both together. Mac and Riley smile as they embrace Diane’s hug. She lets go and looks straight at Mac.</p><p>“You look after her or I’ll come for you.” Diane said jokingly while nearly tearing up in a happy way, making Mac, Riley and Elwood laugh. Seeing her mom like this almost makes Riley tear up but she manages to fight back the tears trying to escape from her eyes. Diane then looks at her daughter and places her hand on Riley’s face.</p><p>“My baby girl...” Diane says who stops ands stares at Riley for a few seconds before continuing.</p><p>“You’re all grown up, you help save the world in your line of work and are now married. So proud of you. Love you.” Diane tells her daughter and then hugs her again.</p><p>“Love you too.” Riley replies as they hug. Mac and Riley eventually leave to now talk with Matty, who was further away.</p><p>“Hey.” Matty says, smiling at the newlyweds.</p><p>“Hey.” Both Mac and Riley say simultaneously.</p><p>“It was a lovely service you two. I always knew that you both were a perfect match. You always had each other’s back on missions and Riley... you risked your career and freedom to help Mac to take down Codex last year. If that’s not trust and devotion for someone you truly  care for, then I don’t what is.” Matty says with a smile. Riley leans down and hugs Matty, who gladly accepts it.</p><p>“Thank you for being here and for always believing in me.” Riley whispers to her as they hug.</p><p>“Of course. I always had faith in you.” Matty whispers to her. After they let go, Matty turns her attention to Mac. Neither of them say anything but instead smile at each other. Matty eventually breaks the silence by letting her arms out, signalling for a hug.</p><p>“Come on. Bring it in, blondie.” Matty tells him. Mac complies and hugs her. The two still smile as they do. Mac never told Matty but he sometimes saw her not only as his friend or boss but sometimes as a mother figure as well. </p><p>“Your dad would be so proud of you... but i’m proud of you even more.” Matty whispers into Mac’s ear. Mac takes her words into his heart and will remember that forever.</p><p>“Thank you, Matty... for everything.” Mac whispers back to her.</p><p>Jack was close by and he was the last one that Mac and Riley wanted to talk to. Jack’s hug them both simultaneously with a huge smile on his face.</p><p>“Easy there, Jack.” Riley says jokingly.” Jack lets go of them and keeps on smiling at them.</p><p>“Listen you two. No one is more happy than me for the two of you. I know you will both will look after each other but if you ever need anything, you can always call me. I’ll always be here for ya.” Jack tells them. Mac and Riley nod at him. Jack then leans into Riley’s ear.</p><p>“By the way Ri, I know what you did for me and your mom. So, all I have to say is... thank you.” Jack whispers into her ear. Riley laughs after Jack leans back to his original position.</p><p>“One more thing. I wanted to give you both my Wedding present now. Here you go.” Jack says. He reaches his hand into his pocket and brings out a set of keys. He tosses them at Mac, who catches them. Mac and Riley look at the keys in confusion.</p><p>“What is this ?” Mac asks.</p><p>“Oh, those are the keys to my GTO.. well, your GTO now.” Jack says with a smile. Mac and Riley are stunned by what Jack just told them.</p><p>“What ?!” Riley says, who can’t stop her huge smile on her face.</p><p>“I know you loved that car as a kid, Ri. I love that car too... but I love you both even more.” Jack admits to them. Mac and Riley have no words, so they instead hug Jack simultaneously again. After hugging Jack, Mac and Riley say their goodbyes to everyone and head outside to see the GTO, parked and waiting for them. Everyone cheers for them as the newlyweds head straight to the car. Mac gets in the driver seat while Riley gets in the passenger seat next to him. They smile at each other.</p><p>“Ready ?” Mac asks her.</p><p>“Always.” Riley replies. Mac starts the engine.</p><p>“Woah !” Riley shouts before Mac starts driving.</p><p>During the drive, Mac and Riley look at each other and smile.</p><p>“I love you, Riles.” Mac tells her.</p><p>“Love you two, Angus MacGyver.” Riley replies back. The newlyweds then embrace their lips together and kiss. The future was theirs and their love was for eternal.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>